Lifeless
by Violet Link
Summary: The weight of being a hero comes crashing down on Link after saving the land from evil. In a fit of rage, Link thinks it would be a good idea to bend the rules of the Lightning Round. Lanayru panders to him, but things get serious in light of a technicality.
1. Chapter 1

**Link is angry for a reason, people! Don't stop at the first chapter. He chills out as time goes on. -_- READ THE REST. IT GETS BETTER.  
**

* * *

I just need some time to think. It's been a hell of a time protecting The Surface from evil. Not _one_ _damn night_ passed without me being worried sick. I was worried that I wouldn't succeed, worried that something terrible should befall Zelda, but most of all... worried that my enemy would assault me in the _worst_ possible way. He gave me a good scare, but his words rang true.

_But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back._

No. It was he who kept coming back. _Not_ _I_. That tool was hell-bent on _fucking up_ my life. It was the last straw when he pulled a double-card and swept her away through the Time Gate. I wanted to destroy him. Give him a taste of his own medicine and beat him to a bloody pulp. I'm still not satisfied, and I know just the man, err, dragon to help.

* * *

The Timeshift Stone provides an oasis in the desert, but without the oasis. There's no water whatsoever here, and boy am I thirsty already. It's not completely useless; it's the only thing keeping the Thunder Dragon alive. What gives? Dragons aren't supposed to _die_. But _somebody_ else is about to, and I've got something special planned. What could go _wrong_?

"If it isn't the hero himself! LD-Link-16! What brings you here, my boy?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a _fucking _robot like that Scrapper _son-of-a-bitch_."

"Scrapper? Huh. I don't know any creation of mine that uses that handle."

"He's an asinine little _prick_ that would transport items too heavy for me to carry."

"Good heavens, Link! What's got you so fired up? I've never heard this kind of language from our green-clad youth."

"Yeah, you haven't heard _shit_, have you? FUCK!"

"Just calm down enough to tell me what you need."

"Oh, many things. You can start by bringing Ghirahim to me."

"You don't have your sword, though. Have you gone mad? He'll tear you to shreds."

"I'm mad all right, which is why my request is a bit different this time."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this."

"Bring him _here_. As in, Lanayru Gorge."

The old behemoth's jaw drops. "Have you forgotten? This isn't the real Ghirahim. It's a memory, and as such not suited to environments where there are conflicting energies. The hazards of-"

"Do it. Make him weaponless."

"Well... Okay."

One clap from Old Thunder and the demonspawn is standing before me. Thunder has something to say.

"Be forewarned that if Synthetic-him dies, as you like to call this clone, and what a brilliant choice in names! Hylia knows that you've always been a wit above the rest!"

My heart skips a beat and I blink a few times. "Please get back to what you were saying about Ghirahim dying."

"Ahem. If this one dies, that's it. Gone forever. You see, by asking me to pull him out of his safe environment and into reality, I must abide by the laws of nature. Before, there was no need for working bodily functions. I charmed his every action. But now... Now you've forced me to implement a rather crude respiratory system, among other things."

"I see."

With literally no time to think after getting those two words out, Ghirahim's doppelganger starts choking.


	2. Chapter 2

**How did I do with this chapter? Sorry that the chapters don't have names, but I can't be bothered to think of ones yet.**

* * *

I rush to the fake Ghirahim and shake him violently by the shoulders. "Hey! Cut that out! Stop choking! I'm supposed to be kicking your ass!"

He collapses to the ground, still choking.

_No... No! What the fuck's going on?!_

I get on my knees and climb on top of him, taking hold of his throat. "Ghirahim! Ghirahim!"

"Link, you're only making it worse! You're strangling him!" the Thunder Dragon shouts, drawing my attention away from my enemy. When I look back down at him, I'm horror-struck. His face is turning a shade of blue and I promptly remove my hands, but it does no good; the color continues to sweep over him and he's not making a sound.

"Can't you put him back in his safe zone?" I panic.

"Normally, yes, but my power is exhausted from the work done to bring him to life. His survival hinges on you, lad!"

Oh no. I know what must be done. I need to perform mouth-to-mouth. I don't want to lock lips with him, even if he's not the real deal, but I don't want him to die. He can't die on me. I won't allow it.

I begin doing chest compressions. Then I place my mouth to his and breathe in. More compressions. "Live! Live, damn you!" More breaths. "Live!" My voice cracks that time. Amazingly, he comes around after a few coughs.

I stand up and hoist him up from under the arms. "Can you stand?" I foolishly let go and he falls into me, but I don't lose my footing and I hug his chest to mine. "Ghirahim..." I can feel myself beginning to tear up, but I fight it. "How about now, Lanayru?"

"Sorry, son, but it will be a long time before I'm powerful enough again to do anything about this. This is actually my first time ever working on a living creature. Robots were my trade until you had to start with the demands."

_With how effortlessly he appeared to summon the pale demon, one sure as hell wouldn't think that._

"That's just fucking fantastic," I say.

"Again with the language. With how much you fuss over this creepy guy, I'd reckon you two shared a hidden rapport. Before you ended his existence, the number of times you requested to battle him here during your quest was insanely high."

"Yeah, so? I wanted to be prepared to beat this motherfucker before he knew what hit him."

Subconsciously I pat my crippled foe's back reassuringly like one does an infant. It hurts so much to bad-mouth him, but I don't want to concede to the Thunder Dragon that I actually enjoyed our encounters.

"If you say so, Link."

"I do! Don't you fucking forget it!"

Lanayru rasises one of his bushy brows. "Bah. Well, what are your plans now?"

"Plans?"

"Indeed."

"What 'plans?'"

"For your enemy. I presume you'll be looking after his well-being until I'm strong enough to put him away?"

That's cold.

"Yes I will be! Bye!"

I walk backwards away from the Thunder Dragon, dragging fake Ghirahim along still holding him tightly to my chest until I bump into the bird statue.

Shit. He's too heavy for me to ascend with via my Sailcloth. I'll try to call my Loftwing down. I know that he's capable, because Zelda's and Groose's could do it. I whistle extremely loudly and sure enough, there Crimson is. The skies are clear, so of course I was heard. I lift fake Ghirahim onto my Loftwing sideways, then get on myself, bringing him into my arms again sitting backwards on my Loftwing. I won't be able to see any dangers from the front, so I pray to the Goddess that this will be a safe trip. With that, we ascend to the skies. I don't know where I'll take Ghirahim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapters but sweet chapters! I'm aiming for one a day. :D**

* * *

I decide it would be wiser to take Ghirahim to Pumpkin Landing than Skyloft, during the day at least. He can sleep in my room at the Knight Academy when night falls. I can get him some soup at the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"I've got you, Ghirahim. That Thunder Dragon may have ruined your health, but I'll see if I can make you stronger."

He stares blankly at me.

"Do you know who I am? Link? We're supposed to be enemies."

This isn't good. He's either deaf, mute, suffering from amnesia, or a combination of those. I bet Lanayru didn't bother giving him any language skills. Probably wiped his memory, too.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shout.

He covers his ears and looks frightened. He's shaking.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I comfort him by rubbing his back and holding him tighter. "And I'm sorry for calling you horrible things. I hate myself for it." I frown and feel the tears coming again. One escapes my eye.

* * *

Kina is working in the pumpkin patch when we land. She reacts to the company I brought with me by asking, "Hey...Link? Who's she?"

"She?" I'm confused.

"Yeah. The darling you're cuddling with." She can't see Ghirahim's face. That must be why she thinks he's a she.

"Oh! Just a friend."

"Ah. Well, she's a first-time customer, ain't she?"

This is too damn funny. I can't help but stiffle a laugh at Ghirahim's expense. "Yeeeah."

"Do you want me to introduce her to my father?"

"No! That won't be necessary." I get off of my Loftwing, carrying him while keeping my eyes on Kina and making haste for the door.

"'kay..."

* * *

The Lumpy Pumpkin appears to be deserted inside, which is a relief for me since I won't have to deal with idiotic questions. Even Pumm isn't in. I sit Ghirahim at the counter and he slumps over onto it. I sit myself down next to him, impatiently waiting for Pumm. Nearly half an hour passes and I place my hand on Ghirahim to make sure he's still breathing. Yep. The back door opens and in steps Pumm.

"Heya, Link! You'll be having your usual-" It takes him a moment to notice. "What in tarnation is wrong with your companion?! Are they well?"

"Does he look well to you? Huh? Get your ass in the back and make some soup!"

"Link! What a tongue you have today! But...yeah! I'll get right on it!"

"Put it in a cup!"

"Yes, sir!" He scurries back.

"C'mon, Ghirahim. Sit up. Please." I nudge his shoulder. Instinctually he lifts his head and turns to face me. "That's good! Can you do that with the rest of you from the waist up?"

Nothing.

"Damn. Okay, I'll help." I stand up and lift his upper half up. "Can you hold this position?" I ask, removing one of my hands. That side seems fine. I hesitate before removing my other hand, but once I do he stays sitting up. It seems he's getting better already.

"Yay!" I grin and kiss his cheek, which makes him whip his head in my direction again and he blushes a bit. It's cute. Our soup is ready.

"One cup'a pumpkin soup for Link's friend! Whoa there. Ya had me goin' there for a sec, but you said he, correct? Almost fooled me with that makeup! An' he's rosy 'round the cheeks. Didja...kiss him? I don't judge, but eh..."

"Not on the lips!"

"Hoo! That's fine, then."

I shoot Pumm a dirty look.

"Hoo, I say! I get it. You want to be left alone. Imma just drop this here cup down 'fronta ya and be on my way!" He sets it down and some sloshes out. Fuck.

I hold the cup to Ghirahim's mouth. "Drink. You need it." He parts his lips and I tilt the cup.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'll be taking a break from one-chapter-per-day so I can really make the next one a great one.**

* * *

It's still too bright to visit Skyloft. The darkness brings out another side of ourselves; that treacherous side. That secretive side. That playful side. It's a time for frolicking, to be sure, and I would like him to join me. Am I out of my mind? He's in no condition for _that_. He can't even support his weight right now. He's not an object. In the Lightning Round, sure, but now he's a living, breathing soul that has feelings. I care about him, and I think he cares about me. I think he would return my affection if I may help him learn how. This contact confuses him, but clearly he enjoys it. My kiss caught him off-guard. It was tantalizing for me and I want to plant one right on the lips. Maybe back in my bed we can make out.

I don't want to go back to the forsaken land below where the spirit maiden lurks. Ha. I've spent so much time thinking about Ghirahim since our first meeting that he's influencing my vocabulary. What would Zel... Screw her. It's just me and my lover right now.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, sky child."

"Ghirahim? Did you just say that?" I ask the one in my arms as my Loftwing glides about with no destination in mind. He speaks again, but his mouth isn't moving. That can only mean...

"Bingo. It's me. _Not_ this _imposter_ you hold in your arms."

"Don't speak of him that way!"

"So let's get this record straight. You kill my master, banishing me to a realm where the enchanted corpses of my minions are cursed to roam for all eternity and this is what you're up to? For shame. If you're so inclined to fornicate with an inferior copy of me, you shall be punished most severely."

"Y-y-you c-c-can't do anything!"

"A confession!"

No! He's wrong! I really do care about the new Ghirahim! I do! I'm not using him for gratification!

"Don't try to make me feel guilty!"

"Still you refuse to fess up to it. You're digging your own grave."

"But you can't do anything." He can't do anything, can he?

"Would you like to test that?"

"You know what? I would. These are meaningless threats."

"They are not! Fool!"

"I love him! Truly, sincerely, love. Him."

"All it took was some troubled breathing."

"You're making this sound like a setup!"

"As much I would like it to be, it's not. Your mighty dragon isn't so mighty. He failed at my perfection."

"Who could love an arrogant bastard like you?"

"You're calling me, and, by extension, my kin an 'arrogant bastard?' You don't deserve him."

"I didn't mean it that way! Just shut up!"

"Suit yourself."

Glad that's over with. It must have been an earful for my buddy. "Don't listen to that man," I tell him.

Still a vacant expression on his face. He not only can't speak, but also didn't understand any of that. Phew.

* * *

We did nothing but fly around until the sun set. My Loftwing has incredible stamina. On our approach to Skyloft, a light in the distance reminds me that the night guards are still on patrol. I should not be flying at night. The light shrinks. Wonderful. They're headed away from us. We descend just beside the second-floor entrance to the academy.

Inside, I carry Ghirahim down the stairs and see Pipit exit the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Link! Hey! Link! Who're you sneaking in?"

"Nobody!"

"You're going to be in big trouble if you don't start talking." He walks towards us.

"Stay back!" I run to my door cradling Ghirahim and fumble with the knob.

"You're not going anywhere, knight!"

"Yeah, I am. And I'm going to lock the door." I steady my hand enough to turn the knob and get us inside, then sprint to my bed and set Ghirahim down on it.

The door is unlocked... I need to get back over there to lock it. Oh Goddess, where's the key? Where? Better hold myself against it until I can find that.

"Open up this instant, Link!" I can feel resistance on the other side from Pipit trying to shove me back.

"No!"

"Do I need to wake up Groose?"

"Go right ahead! You're awful if you do!"

"Soooo harsh. You can't do better than that?"

I can, but I won't. Ghirahim doesn't need to hear me cuss Pipit out. "Stop!"

"You're always a pain like this. Hmph."

Heavy footsteps. He's stomping away. Right on. Have your little hissy fit, Pipit.

Returning to my bed, I rotate Ghirahim so his legs are hanging over the edge. "You and I need a nice, warm bath."

* * *

**Ooh, sounds like the next chapter will be quite steamy, huh? ;D PLZ REVIEW, ANONYMOUS READERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is really short. I need ideas, guys.**

* * *

Adjusting Ghirahim further, I grasp his waist and coax him into sitting up by giving it a tug. He's learning quickly. Then I spread his legs so there's room for me to sit in front of him. Reaching behind me, I grab his left arm and wrap it under mine, across my chest. His right arm I guide over my right shoulder. "Hold on to me," I say. Standing up, he's clinging to me. This will be an atypical piggyback ride to the bath. His legs are going to drag across the floor still.

His pelvic region is grazing my bottom and it feels great. Each step I take makes him grind against me and I swear that he's inadvertently getting aroused. This easily. "Ha..." I groan. Gosh, the sensation. This of course is happening because of our height differences. I need to hurry up and get to the second floor, because I'm itching for release at this teasing. Everything is going perfectly; the door there is unlocked; a rare occurrence. Headmaster Gaepora usually hogs it.

On the other side of the wooden wall in the room is the circular inset bath, which is filled with water and steam is coming out. I get on my knees and crawl towards it, hoping that Ghirahim will get the message that I want him to climb off.

This position... We're clothed but he's all set to go doggy on me as he continues to use me as transport. The agony of this fact is making me burn up inside. I want _his_ up _mine_. Once he's recovered enough, it must happen. It's way too soon. "Ghirahim... Are you going to dismount or do I have to...?" I hurl us into the pool of water with a splash.

Heat. Yes... I can feel my muscles relaxing. Ghirahim separates from me and sighs heavily. "Yeah. This is just what we need now." I state. I turn around and he's resting his head on the edge, so open for attack. I go for it, pouncing on top of him and even growling a little, kissing his forehead first. He moans. Moving down to his lips, I feast hungrily on them. His hands play with my hair.

A sharp pain courses through me and I bite his lip. He howls in pain and shoves me back into the water.

"I TOLD you that you would be punished. Stupid."

"You!" I seethe. "How are you doing this?"

"I told you that I'm merely trapped in a bone pit. One that is bound to the earthly plane, if it means anything to you."

"Uh..."

"Think on that. Until you decide to do something about my intrusions on you and your rape victim, there's more where that came from."

"Rape victim? He likes it!"

"You're terrible at love. You don't know the first thing about it."

"I'll be damned if you do!"

"I assure you that your damnation has already begun. Though I'm not with you physically, I can still do damage."

"What does that mean?"

Blood curdling laughter.

My innocent demon still in the water is covering his head in fear. This is all too much for him. I yank him into my arms and speak sternly.

"No matter how bad things look, we've got to stick together. We're going to meet your other self face-to-face and teach him what happens when he..."

When he speaks the truth?

"Forget that. We need to get out of our wet garments."


	6. Author's Note

**Hey. This is SpiritUnbroken. I regret to inform you that like Uncertain Disaster, I won't be continuing this fanfic, either. I've tried twice to write a decent GhiraLink fanfic, and they turned into a mess, in my opinion. That's two strikes. One more strike and I'm out. That's the rule I would like to live by.**

**I will be giving this one last shot, and actually plan out the events beforehand so it doesn't degenerate into a cheap imitation of a fanfic far superior to mine that I will ruin with my writing. Uncertain Disaster was trying to be In Too Deep and My Soul to Take by DarkMoonX. This one was trying to be He Returned to him in Battle by Laureen Lycan.**

**Be on the lookout for this third, as of yet nameless, fanfic in the coming weeks. If you still have faith in me, I suggest following me directly so that it will notify you when the new fanfic is published.**

**Again, it will still be GhiraLink! Wish me luck!**

******EDIT: I'M DONE WITH WRITING THIS STUFF. GOOD-BYE. IT GOT TO BE TOO MUCH FOR ME. I WILL FADE BACK IN WITH THE GUESTS AND ONLY READ FANFICS.  
**


End file.
